Horror Night
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Marco, Thatch, Izo and Ace has just moved in together in an old house. It's their first night, but they won't get a sweet and peaceful night. It seems that their new house is haunted. What will they do? No pairings, just brotherly love and comfort.


**So I was getting bored by my other stories and my muse didn't want to go on with them , so she put this one shot in my mind. I hope you'll like it.**

 **I actually wanted to uploaded this yesterday (Halloween), but I forgot.**

 **It's for those long and cold nights here in fall and winter. Be warned. Horror time is upon you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters.**

* * *

Marco, Ace, Izo and Thatch were totally tired after the moving. A few weeks ago they had bought a house together with six bedrooms. It was a three floors house, with four bedrooms and a bathroom on top floor, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a living room on the first floor and the groundfloor had a big living room, a big kitchen, a dining room, a toilet, a pantry and a laundry room. It had taken them all day to move their stuff, but now they were done and only needed to unpack.

"Take out?" Thatch asked, being too tired to cook antyhing.

"Chinese," Izo said.

"Sounds good," Ace said sleepy.

"Fine with me, yoi," Marco said with a shrug.

"I'll order then," Thatch said and pulled out his phone.

As he was about the enter the number, hsi phone rang, startling him. He couldn't see who it was, but decided to take the call.

 _"Blood is dripping down the stairs. It's the blood of the person you love. Hurry, hurry. Save him. Can you see him? Death will take you all."_

Shocked Thatch stuttered. "Who is this?"

However there was no sound and as he looked at the phone, it was hung up. Was this some sort of bad joke? He couldn't recognize the voice though and he couldn't say if it had been a girl or boy. It had been a cold and hush voice, making him shiver.

"Oi what's up?" Ace asked, brining Thatch back to the present.

"Yeah, can't you get thorugh?" Izo asked.

"My phone rang," Thatch said.

"It did not. You just put it up to your ear and then after a while asked who it was," Ace said.

Thatch stared dumbfolded at his brother. "No it rang and I answered. Someone said something very disturbing," he said.

"What are you talking about? You didn't answered your phone, because it didn't rang. Now just order some food," Ace snapped.

Shaking his head, Thatch did what Ace said and soon he had ordered the food. He couldn't explain what had happened, but his phone _had_ rung and he _had_ picked it up. Why did they say it hadn't? Was it just a prank that Izo, Ace and Marco was in on? If so it was a bad joke. Still, why would they play such a cold joke on him? It had been a while since he last played a prank on them and Ace had been into it too.

Shaking it off, Thatch helped getting ready for just being lazy the rest of the night. They had decided on a movie and soon the doorbel rang. Ace went to open it, but there was nobody there. He frowned and looked around, but couldn't see anything. It was dark outside, but there was a lamp next to the door and it lightened up the door.

"Ace why are you looking out the door? Close it, it's getting cold in here," Izo complained.

Ace closed the door. "The dooorbell rang and I thought our food was here."

"It didn't ring, you moron. You must have imagined it, because you're hungry," Thatch said.

"I did not," Ace said, but gave up.

He could have imagined it, but he was sure he hadn't. It had rung. But why hadn't the others heard it? Or was it Thatch getting back at him for a prank he had played a few days ago? Shrugging, Ace went back to the living room. Maybe he was just tired and his body started to dream with him being awake.

Soon the food really arrived and the four roommates started to eat and watch a movie. The first half of the movie, nothing happened, but then Izo heard someone talking to him. He looked to his right, but there were nobody, since he was sitting in the armchair, while Ace and Marco was sitting on the couch and Thatch in the other arm chair.

 _"Blood is dripping down the stairs. It's the blood of the person you love. Hurry, hurry. Save him. Can you see him? Death will take you all."_

Izo jumped in his seat and looked around with wide open eyes. The action made the others look at him.

"Oi what's up, yoi?" Marco asked.

"I just heard a voice right now. Someone stood next to me and talked," Izo said.

"None said anything. Must have been the movie and you were dozing off," Ace said.

Izo looked at the Tv. They were watching a comedy movie.

"I dont think so. What I heard doesn't match to the movie," Izo said, slight shaking.

"Maybe you doze off and started to dream," Thatch suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Izo said, but he was sure he hadn't dozen off.

The four of them went back to the movie. Izo was not paying any attention to it, focusing on being awake, if the voice came back, saying those doomsday words. Yet nothing happened and soon the movie ended and the four readied themselves for bed. Marco decided to clean up after them, while the others went upstairs to undress and brush their teeth.

Suddenly he felt a cold gust sweeping behind him and he turned to see if they had opened a window, but all windows were closed. Then he heard a knocking on the window and he frowned, going to the window, but there was nothing there.

"Oi guys are you all up there, yoi?" Marco yelled.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Izo called back.

"No. I just wanted to make sure. I'm locking down, yoi," he said.

He locked the door and shut off the lights, before heading upstairs. He got the feeling that someone was following him and some were watching him, but he couldn't see anyone. Shaking off the feeling, he thought he was just too tired after the long day of moving stuff. Maybe he felt like this, because it was a new house and it had its own noises.

* * *

 _"YOU WILL DIE. YOU WILL ALL DIE. DEATH WILL TAKE YOU."_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."_

The four men was woken by the screams of two different people. They jolted up in bed and run out of their rooms into the cold and dark corridor.

"What the hell was that?" Ace said, his heart racing like crazy.

"I have no idea," Thatch said.

"It was like the voice speaking to me earlier," Izo said.

"Yeah, like the one on the phone," Thatch said.

"This house is haunted?" Ace asked.

It was then they heard an agony scream and something falling down the stairs. They all ran toward the stairs, turning the lights on. They saw nothing. Absolute nothing. They could hear the thump and screams, but there was nothing there. Izo got closer to Thatch, not liking this at all. Ace were biting his lips, his eyes flickering. Marco put a reasurring hand on his shoulder, though he himself felt uncomfortable by all this.

"Should we leave and go to Oyaji?" Ace asked.

"No. The ghosts wants us to be scared and leave. We should stay, yoi," Marco said, his voice slight trembling.

"Like hell. I will get no sleep like this. I'm going to Oyaji," Izo said, not looking forward to a night without sleep, especially one after such a long day.

He was about to step down the stairs, as the scream started again. He hesitated and stepped back, as he heard the thumping, as if someone fell down the stairs. Ace actually jumped this time, getting closer to Marco. Then they heard a voice saying:

 _"Blood is dripping down the stairs. It's the blood of the person you love. Hurry, hurry. Save him. Can you see him? Death will take you all."_

"It's what the voice next to me said."

"It's what the voice on the phone said."

Thatch and Izo said at the same time. It was then the doorbell rang and there was a knocking on the window downstairs. Slowly all four went down. They all stopped and listened. It was silent once more, but then the doorbell rung again and this time Marco opened it. There was nobody out there and the ring had not even fainted as he opened the door. Ace stood behind him.

"Like earlier," he said.

Marco closed the door again and locked it. Then there was a knocking on the window and Izo jumped, having stood next to the window. He couldn't see anyone, but he felt the cold wind blowing as if the window were open.

"I think we should go upstairs again and stay in one room," Thatch stuttered.

"Let's do that," Izo and Ace said and dragged the other two with them. Marco gazed back, but there was still nothing to see. As they came to the stairs, they could hear the thumping, but there was no one to see. In a hurry they climbed the stairs and hurried into the room of Izo. Ace and Izo curled together in the corner of the bed, while Thatch sat on it and Marco sat on the couch.

Outside the screaming and thumping continued and even the doorbel and knocking on the window kept on going. Izo and Ace were a trembling mess, but they eventually fell alseep, curled together. Thatch were rubbing thier backs, while he watched his older brother staring outside the window.

"You think it's a bad prank, don't you?" Thatch said.

"I don't believe in ghosts, yoi."

"It's not me. I have taste when it comes to pranks."

Marco didn't snort, because he knew Thatch was right. He sure did some annoying and childish pranks, but none were to scare someone. Not like this. However, Marco couldn't shake off the feeling that it was all a prank.

"Does ghosts repeat themselves?" Thatch said after a while, frowning.

"I don't know, but I doubt it, yoi."

"Yeah. It's not that scary after a while and I can live with it," Thatch said.

"That's why I think it's a bad prank. Try and get some sleep, yoi," Marco said.

Thatch nodded and let Izo and Ace be, before cuddling next to Marco, who chuckled and put his arms around him. Though it was a bad prank, if it was one, it did bring the brothers much closer, much to the liking of Marco. After the betrayal, where Teach had tried to kill Thatch for some still unknown reasons, the atmosphere between the brothers had become slight distant and cold. However, now they were all sleeping in one room, cuddling and comforting each other. Maybe the prank wasn't all that bad. With those thoughts, Marco fell alseep, Thatch in his arms.

* * *

Luffy, Haruta and Sabo were laughing.

"Wow it worked much better than I thought," Sabo said.

"It sure did," Haruta chuckled.

"I told you they would be scared," Luffy chuckled.

"How did you managed to pull it off with Thatch's phone?" Sabo asked.

"Remember when I borrowed it earlier? I was putting it on soundless. He just thought he heard it, but it didn't ring. As for Ace hearing the doorbell, I had a hid a small speaker where he sat. It could have been him or Marco," Haruta said.

"Nice. Oh and all the special effects ... It was priceless," Sabo chuckled.

"Should we let them see the video?" Luffy asked.

"Of course. I'll send it from an anonymous mail address," Haruta said.

Luffy snickered. "They will search the house for the speakers and so. Then we'll send that to them," he said.

"I got a better idea. Do you have a spare key, Haruta?" Sabo asked.

"Yes, why?"

Sabo grinned. "We let them see it when they get up. I'll make a DVD and put it in their DVD player and turn that on. When they turn on the TV, they will see it and wonder what it is. Then they will relive tonight's horror again," he said.

"You have the best ideas," Luffy said.

Haruta nodded and soon the trio was outside the door of their brothers house. Sabo went in and did as planned. It didn't take him long and soon he was out. Laughing, the trio went home, ready for the next day. Messing with their brothers like this was fun, even though it was slight mean and it had scared them. Still it was priceless. As they came home, they stayed up all night and early in the morning they turned off the speakers and stuff in the house of their brothers.

* * *

Thatch woke up as the first person. It was silent in the house and the sun were shining. He stretched his body and yawned. He had barely slept and he hadn't slept that well. Even if Marco was a good pillow, though he would never admit that. He listened, but for a long time, nothing was happening. He poked Marco, trying to wake him up and succeeded.

"What's up, yoi?"

"It has stopped, I guess," he said.

"Ghosts only haunts in the nights, yoi," Marco said.

"Yeah right. Well, we could go to our own rooms and get some sleep or get up," he said.

Marco looked at Izo and Ace, both hugging each other. He took out his phone and took some pictures of the cute sight. It was almost impossible to have something against Izo to blackmail him or get him off ones back. This was just perfect.

"Cute isn't it?" Thatch smiled.

"Though it was not fun, this night did bring us closer together again, yoi," Marco said.

Thatch thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. After Teach we've been avoiding each other."

"Should we make breakfast? I'm hungry after having not slept much, yoi," Marco said.

"Bathroom first, then breakfast," Thatch said.

Not long after Thatch had started on breakfast, Ace and Izo came down stairs. Both looking like they had been trapped in a nightmare for a week. Izo had not even put on his make-up and Ace looked like his narcolepsy would kick in anytime soon.

They decided to see a comedy movie to calm there nerves. As they turned on the TV, they saw there were already a DVD ready to be played. Curious they played it, only to relive the night before. Izo stared at the TV, Ace grabbed the hand of Marco, while Thatch and Marco shared a short gaze.

"What the hell?" Ace said.

"I'll call Haruta," Thatch said.

Marco nodded and got up, going through the living room. Ace and Izo followed him closely, wondering what they were up to. It didn't take long for Marco to find the first speaker and then camera.

"That bastard," Thatch said.

"What's going on?" Ace asked.

"Our horror night was a very well planned and evil prank from Haruta. Here's a hidden fan, speakers and cameras. I bet we'll find more around the house, yoi," Marco said.

"What? Why would he do that?" Izo said.

"We should ask him, once we confront him. He didn't pick up his phone," Thatch said.

"Well, maybe he couldn't think of anything else to bring us close again, yoi," Marco shrugged.

"We did get closer," Ace mused.

"It still was evil. We should make him unpack all our boxes for the kitchen, living room, dining room and make him our slave for a month," Izo said.

"Oh that is a good idea," Thatch grinned.

"He'll pay for this prank and whoever helped him. I doubt he was alone on this, yoi," Marco said.

"I bet Sabo and Luffy were into this too," Ace said.

The other three nodded and then ate their breakfast, planning a revenge.

* * *

Needless to say, Sabo, Luffy and Haruta got what they deserved, though they did manage to show the video to the rest of Whitebeard's adopted sons and Luffy's friends. It was dividing the people, some thinking it was hilarious, others it was going too far. Whitebeard didn't comment on it, but he also didn't help the three from getting their punishment.

And soon the three became the personal slaves for Marco, Ace, Thatch and Izo for three months and they were forced to unpack their stuff and put it away, under the supervision of the four men.

* * *

 **Thatch: Say what?**

 **Izo: Oi Sheila, not fun.**

 **Ace: I won't be scared that easy.**

 **Marco: I knew there was something odd about this, yoi.**

 **Thatch: Yeah right.**

 **Luffy: Shihihihi. That was fun**

 **Sabo: It was worth it.**

 **Haruta: I still have the video.**

 **Izo: Oi you promised to delete it.**

 **Thatch: I still have the cute picture of Ace and Izo hugging in their sleep.**

 **Ace and Izo: You promised to delete it.**

 **Vista: It was really cute.**

 **Whitebeard: It did bring you closer.**

 **Marco: That's not the point here. It was a bad prank, no matter what the intention was, yoi.**

 **Me: Stop bickering.**

 **Luffy: Why are they so upset?**

 **Sabo: Well, it was a little cruel.**

 **Haruta: And we did deserve the punishment.**

 **Luffy: It was not funny to be a slave for three months. _*Pouting*_**

 **Me: It was fun to write.**

 **Whitebeard: You have a dark humor, Sheila.**

 **Me: I know. Still there are other FF here that is darker and more disturbing than this one.**

 **Ace: Do we want to know?**

 **Me: Only if you're into stories like that.**

 **Izo: Then it's a no from me.**

 **Thatch: Me too. I like the cheering ones.**

 **Marco: Show me, yoi.**

 **All: MARCO**

 **Me: _*Chuckles*_ Okay Marco-kun. Why did I had the feeling you would want to read those kind? Well it doesn't matter. And for you readers, leave a review. It's my pay for this FF.**


End file.
